It Just Takes Some Time
by DephsXylex
Summary: It's Kari's eighteenth birthday and she's self-destructing. What happens when Sora finds out? Sokari. One-shot. Reposted due to error with the Fanfiction uploader that has now been fixed.


Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon it would have been Taiora, Daiyako, Koumi and Takari with a sprinkling of Sokari and Taito. Seeing as none of these are canon I think we can safely say I don't own it.

This has been reposted due to an error with FF's uploader. Thanks to Lachelle92 (Sorry I didn't understand what you were saying earlier) and a better name for catching this.

"Kari, wake up! You're eighteen! Matt, Sora and I have to go get you plastered!" My over rambunctious older brother was shaking me awake. I blearily cracked opened my left eye and checked the clock. Nine am. It was way too early for him to be waking me up. I hadn't gone to bed until six am, trying to drown myself in all the alcohol I could get my hands on, which with my friends was a lot. Takeru, Miyako, Ken, Dai and Iori had all chipped in a bought me a bottle of jäger, courtesy of Miya's ID. They had all wanted to come over and celebrate, but I had told them I was tired and we'd celebrate during the week. It was Spring Break after all. They bought it and I was allowed a little more time to wallow in my own self pity for another day, until Taichi and his two best friends came home to give me the club tour.

"Tai, its too early for this. I just want to sleep and seeing as it is my birthday..." I trailed off and he took the hint. With a groan he got up off of the bed and left my room. I sighed, wishing he hadn't woken me up. Alcohol induced sleep made it so I could sleep, without dreaming of /him/.

I rolled over and put the pillow over my head, trying to block out the outside world. After fifteen minutes I'd determined this was not working and instead pulled a bottle out from under the bed. A quarter of it was already gone. I was actually still pretty buzzed from the night before, but it still wasn't enough to help me forget how he left me two months ago. So, I popped the top and poured the dark, licorice flavored liquid down my throat, thrilled by the burn. I drank about two fingers worth, then put the bottle away. I crawled into bed drowisily and fell back into oblivion, so far down that not even my missing angel could find me.

-

When I woke up it was eight at night. My head hurt a bit, but nothing like what it should. This was both a godsend and a curse. A godsend with how much I drank and a curse because there was nothing to deter me from it.

I plodded into the bathroom, carefully avoiding Tai, who was engrossed in a soccer game. I quickly showered, shaved, dressed and did my hair and make up. I wasn't normally such a girly girl, but maybe I could get lucky tonight, possibly even with his best friend. Yamato and Sora had broken up six months ago, saying that they were better off as friends.

As I walked into the living room Tai stared, his mouth wide open in disbelief. "Where do you think you're going in that?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical Taichi. I was in a black corset underneath a black and purple checked shirt with hip huggers. "To the club with the rest of you. Its not like I'm going in a G-string and pasties."

Tai harumphed, but grabbed his keys so we could leave.

-

"Hey Yamato, want to dance?" I whispered into the older boy's ear seductively.

He looked at me funny, but nodded, taking me to the dance floor. At first we were dancing like friends, but I slowly got closer and closer, until I was grinding against him. My head traveled next to his own.

"Want to go upstairs?" I asked, licking my away around his ear, nibbling on the lobe. As loyal as he was to my brother, he wasn't able to escape my allure.

We walked up the stairs and into the little room we had rented for the next two hours. As soon as we walked in Matt was on top of me, kissing, caressing and sucking on every free spot he could find. It was pretty good, seeing as he was pretty blitzed. Still, it was sloppy and he could use a few tips from his friend.

Within minutes he had me stripped down with his head between my legs. I began moaning as loud as I could, hoping the whole club below could hear. I was careful not to moan any names. Even if Yamato probably wouldn't remember this in the morning or realize whose name it was I was shrieking, it was better to be safe than sorry.

I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach and with one final cry I released my juices into Matt's mouth. He quickly gulped it down while I lay in euphoria, for the whole thirty seconds I got to enjoy it.

The door flew flew open and Sora was there, almost seeming to glow red between her hair and her eyes. She stormed in and grabbed Matt by the back of his t-shirt, hauling him out of the room and shutting the door before he realized what had happened.

She grabbed up my clothes and threw them at me. "Put them on. Now."  
I was so shocked at her anger that I did as I was told, then sat on the bed, awaiting her next instructions. Instead I got smacked in the face.

"What in all hell are you doing to yourself? Telling me that you need alcohol for the gang because if Miyako goes anywhere and buys a lot her family knows and telling her that we need it because we live in a dry town? Where did all of that alcohol go? And what happened here with you and Matt? Not to mention what Mimi said she saw you do last week with that Yamashita boy. I know that you were close wirh Ryo, but christ... You're lucky I don't tell your brother."

Tears ran down my nose as the red head yelled at me, splashing onto my pants. With how badly she was yelling at me I would have thought I had killed somebody, not fibbed to get some booze and sleep with a couple guys.

She stood there for a minute, waiting for an answer. Finally she gave in.

"You know what Kari? You're eighteen. Drink like a fish and get yourself an STD or pregnant. I can't help you if you don't want it."

She turned and walked towards the door opening it. She took a step through before I stopped her. "Wait."  
She turned around and looked at me before quietly closing the door before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Kari, what happened to you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but broke down into terrible gut wrenching sobs. "Ryo, Ryo..."

Sora stroked my back and murmured how it would be ok in my ear until I snapped.

"It is not going to be ok! The bastard left me! We dated for three years and that son of a bitch left me without even saying goodbye. I walked into his apartment and saw a note saying that he was gone, not to look for him and not to wait."

Sora stood there, shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know that you two were dating."

"No one did. We didn't want to deal with keeping up appearances, the pain it would cause Daisuke and Takeru, or Tai and Matt. We just wanted to be together. I love him, but I think he may have ended up feeling differently."

"I'm not even sure what to say, Kari. You should have come to me. You know I would have helped you, whatever was necessary." She grabbed me up and pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"I didn't want anyone to know, lest it get back to Tai. He'd go ballistic and try to hunt down Ryo to castrate him or something.

"I also don't want Takeru or Daisuke finding out. I just never took an interest in them, hell, Ryo was the only boy I ever really took an interest in." Sora looked at me funny and I realized I slipped up.

"So have you taken interest in any other women then?" she asked, curious. I blushed deeply, giving her her answer. "I see, so you're bisexual then? Who do you have a crush on?"

"I guess I'm bi, I never thought about it really. As for crushes its mostly actresses and singers."

"Mostly? That means there are others that aren't famous though, right?" My face got even more red, then the unexpected happened, my world exploded.

Soft lips were pressed against mine. I felt like I never had before, like my sensations were heightened to a level I had never been able to imagine. That was when I realized, even if it took some time, everything was going to be alright. I never really needed the mysterious boy that popped into my life a few years ago, but the girl who had always been right in front of me.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! This came out of nowhere (Maybe its my stomach flu). I decided I wanted to do a Sokari and the words just flowed. Originally I was going to make it so it was Takeru who left to go overseas, but couldn't imagine him doing that, but Ryo randomly jumps taking away his blame while still making it so Kari doesn't understand.

Anyways, let me know what you thought and make me feel better with a review!

Dephs


End file.
